fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Noir Episode 2 - Subzero Boogaloo
Subzero Boogaloo 'is the second episode of Phantom Noir. It was written by SuperNerd295. ''This is a direct continuation of Phantom Noir Episode 1 - Knockin' on a New Worlds Door, so click here to read that before you continue. Plot The room inside was completely silent. Wade slowly scanned around. The room was some sort of bar. A garnet red carpet was lazily thrown on the floor, missing a corner. Seats and tables had been overturned and thrown about. The only thing that remained intact was the bar counter and the shelf of drinks behind it. A door was behind the counter. Wade noticed a face peak around the corner of a flipped table. Instinctively, he crouched down and pulled the sleeve on his left arm down, revealing a large black spot. It expanded outwards, creating a ballistic shield. The moment Wade had finished setting up his defenses, fire opened up upon him. The shield took the blows head on and began to dent. Some of the fire stopped. Wade shuffled a little closer, closing only a foot of distance. He noticed a rifle pointed at him from his right. He had no time to react. The bullet hit him dead in the shoulder and he fell over. Holding the area, he struggled to hold back tears as someone stood over him. The figure began shoving the gun all over Wade's face, toying with the injured man. "How the hell did you even get in here, huh?" The figure said, propping the gun against his temple. Wade opened his eyes, and saw the mans legs. If he had his right arm, no, if he could move fast enough... ''THWUMP!'' The man was dropped on the ground! Wade picked up his falling gun and shot at the men in the room, hitting some in non-lethal spots and scaring the others. Wade dropped the gun and summoned a smoke grenade in his left hand, triggering it and throwing it in the center of the room. Quickly, the building was full. Fire alarms sounded off and began sprinkling. Wade ducked for cover by an overturned table. In a frenzy, the men began aimlessly firing into the void, with one shooting two of his ally's. Using the positioning of their guns in the smoke field, Wade shot at each area he saw light up. After no longer then thirty seconds, the fight was over. The smoke had already began clearing. Wade leaned against the table, taking a few moments to breath. Wade clutched his shoulder as he pushed against the furniture to stand up. He was stuck with his bad arm for now, and evasion techniques would be excruciatingly painful. He debated continuing. The device in his pocket rung. With his bloodied left hand, he took it out and tapped the button. "Wade, what's your mission progress? Get back to me as soon as possible." Rochelle's voice rung through the tiny speakers. Her automated message brought an odd sense of relief to him. He tapped another button. "This is Wade. Just cleared the first room. My right arm was shot. Wish me luck." And with that, he put the device back in his pocket and began slowly stepping around the room of corpses. He had gotten lucky with the men outside, none of them had too die. But here, there was one too many. He tried not to skim over the distressed faces of those who had passed for the final time, focusing on the door at the other end of the room, but his eyes kept slipping. They wouldn't be coming back. Wade barely knew what would happen to those men, but he was sure he didn't want too. He paused by the door, holding his hand above the handle. It was shaking. He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the door, leading him to a small corridor. ''SUBZERO BOOGALOO'' It was dark, so dark Wade could barely see. Carefully, he stepped inside, clutching his shoulder once again. Hugging the wall, he managed to find a light switch. Flipping it, the room quickly illuminated, the light flickering for a few seconds. Controlling his breathing, he slowly made his way down the corridor, nearing a metal door with a push bar. Leaning on it, Wade stumbled out of the door, keeping his footing as he got low to survey his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a warehouse now, and it was noticeably colder then the previous rooms. He was crouched on a second floor of sorts, a concrete layer above the storage area that went no more then a few feet away from the walls. Three rows of metal beams outlined each side of this horizontally, preventing people from falling off. Connecting the bars were four large poles located in each corner, of which the beams were welded onto. A staircase was located in the corner too Wade's right. Below him, there were a few storage shelves, roughly eight feet high in disorganized rows. They were all mostly empty, having a box or two in them. Above the room was a large skylight. Other then that and the door behind him, there seemed to be no other way out. It didn't take him long to hear the yelling. "What the hell do ya' mean they're all dead?" Confusedly asked a man with a thick New York accent. The aggression in his voice was unmistakable. "Well, there's a chance they ain't, I just can't get in contact with 'em, but boss, you gotta hear me out on this one!" A scared mans voice echoed out from directly under Wade. He had found his target. "I'll hear you fuckin' screamin' if that's what you want, you annoying piece of shit." Threatened the boss. The other man began whimpering. "Ugh! You're all useless!" said the boss again, the room suddenly getting colder. Wade could see his breath now. Wade could hear a light whistling sound, as if some sort of gas was being generated. And then, a mere few seconds after... ''SHHHICK!'' The man was crying now. Wade didn't dare move. All he heard were two sounds, and those were the only ones he needed to hear. A loud footstep, and the sound of piercing flesh. The crying lowered back down into whimpering. He heard the first drop of blood hit the ground. Suddenly, ''KRRSSHH!'' The ice shattered. ''THUMP''' The mans body fell. The whimpering persisted. "Quit it!" The boss yelled. Wade heard the man get kicked in the head. Quickly, he got up and dashed down the stairs, manifesting a handgun. Just before the boss could stomp his subordinates head in, Wade fired a shot at him. Loosing his footing, the boss flipped onto the ground, before promptly getting up and turning to Wade. "Who in the fuck are you?" He angrily asked. His face was colored like a checkerboard. He wore a dark grey trench coat and a velvet necktie. This was him. He had found Lovin' France. "That's of no concern France. Now back away from him. You're fights with me." Wade challenged, rage in his eyes. France laughed. "A hero, eh? How hilarious." France cackled, ice forming around his shoe. He let out a little laugh before he stomped the man's head in. Out of anger, Wade pulled the trigger of the gun. But... nothing happened. In his confusion, he noticed the feel of the gun. Slippery... and cold! Wade dropped it instantly. A light stream of ice began melting away. His hand was burning, the temperature of the gun dropped down insanely low. The skin on Wade's left palm and fingers was cracking, and he could barely feel from it at all. The moment the gun touched the ground, it shattered. Wade stepped back and held his wrist. Holding back a scream, he looked up at France. He let out a chuckle. "I bet you're wondering how I did that, huh?" Wade exhaled heavily. "I bet you also think I'm going to ''tell you." Wade let go and with his right arm, threw a punch at him, despite the wound in his shoulder. France leaned to the left and caught it. Noticing the torn fabric and blood, he made the bullet just as cold as the gun. Wade fell on the ground, and started rocking back and forth. "What's wrong, it hurt?" France asked playfully. Wade kicked him in the shin. The second he did so, his leg became covered in ice spikes! Wade's leg dropped too the ground, the ice on the bottom shattering slightly. Instinctively, Wade climbed backwards with his right arm. He quickly thought of it as a bad idea, but he felt... different. The bullet was no longer cold. Wade kicked his other shin, and just as his left leg, his right froze over. Just as he suspected, the left legs ice was starting to melt. Though it pained him, Wade pushed himself more backwards. France reached into the air, a light stream of ice quickly running from his fingers to the ceiling, forming large icicles. As it cracked, Wade rolled to the side, shattering more of the ice on his legs. The icicles landed with a thundering crash, spreading little ice crystals all around the floor. With his left, Wade summoned a baton and smashed most of the ice off of his legs. As he was standing up, France spread frost from his foot all the way towards Wade, causing him to slip and almost fall. He ran for the stairs, skipping two steps, practically leaping up. The frost turned into large ice spikes, which grew into the walls, smashing against them before frosting alongside them and onto the floor. Wade took shelter behind the ice spikes, his location now currently obscured. Before long, the whole room had been frosted over. Behind the ice spike, Wade laid down and summoned a lighter, holding it around his hands and legs, making sure to warm them up. Spikes of ice started randomly jetting out of areas, in a frenzied attempt to kill Wade. Tucking the lighter away, he got back on his feet, crouching down. If France found him now, he would surely be dead. A spike shot out next to Wade. At the least he knew that he wouldn't look back over here for a while. Peeking from out of his cover, he noticed France was now walking on large ice steps, circling around the room in a spiral shape. Wade ducked back in. "He can only freeze what he can touch..." ''Wade thought. ''"So if I can get him to fall, I can beat him." He glanced out from his cover once more. France was now almost at the skylight. Wade carefully slid over to the edge of his cover, before sliding on his back to another piece of cover. France was now in reach of the skylight. That meant he could now see Wade if he wasn't careful. Wade lay down on his side directly against the spike, slowing his breathing, trying not too get caught. When he felt France wasn't looking, he dashed out from behind the spike and fired at him. France got hit twice in the arm and fell off! Out of defense, he made a wall of ice to prevent wade from getting to him, before he could get up, but he hit the ground before he could build it completely. Wade leaped over it and onto one of his platforms, which began to crumble. He jumped onto a lower one as France fell on the ground, and rolled onto his chest. Focused on getting up, France didn't pay mind to Wade getting closer and closer to him. Leaping off of the last ledge he could reach, Wade launched at his foe, pulling back his left arm as he balled his hand into a fist. His middle and index fingers began lighting up with electricity as he shot it out, hitting France dead in the neck. Wade heard a snap in his arm as he whizzed past France, hitting a wall before dropping to the ground. Out of his fading vision, Wade saw his enemy on the ground, unconscious, just as a bright light appeared above him. ---------------------------------------------------Wade woke up in his bed, bandages on all four of his limbs and his head. His room was decorated with posters of many older movies and rock bands. Looking to his side, he saw Rochelle standing in the doorway. She smiled, cigarette in mouth. "Good job on that." She laughed. "Just try not too be as reckless next time." Wade gave out a small laugh too. She walked closer to his bed and stood over him. "Really though. Good job. You did amazing. Just try not too move for the next few days, alright?" Wade nodded. Smiling she walked out. "Oh, here." She threw a new carton of cigarettes at Wade. "This is for me stealing yours earlier." Closing the door, Wade sighed. "Damn her." He laughed. Looking at the carton, he realized he wouldn't be able to smoke them until he was fully recovered. And to that, he simply smiled and nodded. Cast * Wade Evans * Lovin' France * Rochelle * France's henchmen Trivia * The title of this episode is a nod too the meme "_____ 2: Electric Boogaloo," with it being the second episode. * Wade was originally supposed to fight France twice, having been launched out of the skylight. However, I thought this would have been not only redundant, but would have given Wade time to recover his wounds, lowering the risk factor. Teaser Three men stood in an alley. Two of them faced the other, a man in white with a long golden cape, that sparkled in the day light. "Mostafa, you've got no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." One said, cracking his knuckles. The other pulled out a knife. "You're dead, bitch." He said. The man in white didn't move, he didn't laugh, he didn't say a word, all to the frustration of the other men. The two ran at him, readying their fists and knife respectively. "Albalha..." The man in white mumbled, flipping his head up to look at the men. Category:Phantom Noir Category:SuperNerd295's Stories